This invention relates to a trubine driven water-going vessel having turret mounted turbines to effectuate steering and total vessel movement in virtually any direction.
Usually steering means employed in changing direction of a water-going vessel is the traditional rudder system disposed on the underside of said vessel. While such a rudder system eventually accomplishes directional change, it does not have the capability to rapidly alter the course of a vessel. This lack of capability is especially critical in larger ships. Further, of course, a rudder does not have any capability to move the total vessel sideways, resulting in a lack of maneuverability of the vessel during docking procedures or in emergency situations where lateral or other total movement would be advantageous.
In my copending application Ser. No. 185,940, filed Sept. 10, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,197 issued June 21, 1983 and incorporated herein by reference, I describe a high speed vessel which utilizes underwater turbines for propulsion and attainment of high velocity. The instant application discloses a ship utilizing similarly-constructed turbines, but additionally provides for directional movement and travel of the total ship in any direction.